


Repair Work

by Rakned



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakned/pseuds/Rakned
Summary: Peridot is finally about to start repair work on the barn, but she gets distracted.  Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction for, well, anything! Please feel free let me know what you thought of the piece - I would love to hear any tips or advice on my writing you are willing to offer. (No, this work is not currently(!(?)) part of a larger series)

“Hmmmmmmm.”

Peridot surveyed the gaping hole in the side of her barn.  Despite being primarily composed of primitive Earth materials, the walls adjacent to the hole still stood in much the same way as they had before, but the certified kindergartener could tell that it probably wasn’t going to stay that way much longer.  She’d probably have to start by re-enforcing the structure somehow…

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.”

The barn was filled with all kinds of different things – she was sure getting any materials she might need would not take long.  But the light of the moon wasn’t enough for her to get a good look at the entirety of the hole…  Maybe a different perspective would help her figure out what the repairs needed to accomplish.

Peridot first attempted climbing up the outside of the barn, but couldn’t find anything to grip.  After jumping as high as she could in the hopes of reaching a crack or something to hold on to, and simply landing on the ground after each attempt, she realized that she could just climb up the supporting struts on the inside of the wall and along the edge of the hole.  But just as she reached the top, she spotted something on the roof.  Something tall, and blue, and completely unexpected.

“LAPIS?” Peridot stuttered, almost falling back off the roof.  “Wha- what’re you doing?”

Lapis hardly even acknowledged Peridot’s arrival, instead simply continuing to gaze off into the sky.  “Thinking.”

Peridot walked over to Lapis, sat next to her, and tried to figure out what she was doing.  “I thought you were into that whole ‘sleeping’ thing.”  She made sure to make the quotation gesture with her hands.

“I tried.  Just couldn’t.”

That was weird.  Normally she would start making that ‘snoring’ noise within a few minutes.  So Lapis had run into a problem with her sleeping, and had flown to the top of the barn to think about… something.

Hmmmmmmm…

Had she perhaps thought of some new use for a piece of junk she’d seen earlier?  …No, whenever that happened to Peridot, she couldn’t resist running off and tinkering with the item in question.  Or maybe spending so much time in that ‘hammock’ had made her feel claustrophobic?  Peridot still didn’t understand how she could stay inside of it without falling out.  Wait, hang on.  Maybe, instead of having trouble sleeping and then starting to think, th-

Lapis interrupted her train of thought.  “Peridot, you’re staring at me and making weird noises again.”

“Oh- right.  Right.”  Peridot looked away, quickly.  She hadn’t even noticed she’d been staring at Lapis.  Eventually her gaze d rifted upwards.  “… Hrmn.  Isn’t that Homeworld’s star?”

“Yeah…”  Peridot thought that Lapis had suddenly started to sound strangely distant, even though they were still both sitting right next to each other.

“It seems brighter than usual right now…”  Peridot squinted her eyes, as if by so doing she could enhance the star and get a glimpse of her old home.

“It’s strange…  I want to go back so badly, but I just can’t stop thinking that my old home is gone forever.”

… Huh?  “But…  Homeworld is literally right there!  It’s not like something would magically make it cease to exist since we last saw it…”

“The last time I really felt like I belonged somewhere was over five thousand years ago…  Homeworld’s still there, but my friends…  My life…  It’s all gone, and I’m never going to get any of it back.”  Peridot tried to think of something she could say - a way to help Lapis stop feeling so small - but before she could come up with something good, Lapis continued.  “Even after all this time, I guess I never really came to terms with how much the world moved on while I wasn’t a part of it.  Sometimes I’m afraid I’m just… not **going** to feel at home.  Not once, for the rest of my life.”

Peridot didn’t know the right way to respond to this, but she knew she needed to try.  “Maybe you should just not worry about it so much?”

Lapis’ expression changed again, and not for the better.  “Sure, that’s easy for you to say.”

“Uhmm…”  Had she messed up?  Did she say something wrong?  “I’m… sorry?”

Lapis didn’t reply.

“But isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?  When somebody is feeling bad, you try to tell them stuff to make them feel better?  It’s what Steven always does, and it always seems like it works out well for him…”

Suddenly, Lapis started smiling, just a little bit.  “I guess it does…”

Neither of them said anything for a bit.

“Sorry for snapping at you like that.”  Lapis was looking her in the eyes now.  It was making her feel weird.

“Ok.”

There was another pause.

“So, do you fly up here often?”

“Normally I just take the stairs.”

“Wait, wait wait wait wait.  There are STAIRS?”


End file.
